


His Sense of Fashion

by YT_chan



Series: Senses [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attraction, Endgame OiKageOi, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Or More Like, Swearing, That's it, Top Kageyama Tobio, i ship them all but OiKageOi is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: Tobio's sense of fashion makes everyone horny.





	His Sense of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiptrillino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiptrillino/gifts), [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).

> LONG TIME NO SEE EVERYONE!!!!  
Seriously though, it's been so long since I last posted T^T  
In case anyone is wondering, I'm just super busy and am having constant phases of writer's block so welp me I guess  
I am working on a multi-chaptered fic, but I thought that I really should just get something out, even if it's short.  
This one goes to chip and sumaru! Because you guys are just so cool and amazing!! Please accept this trash and enjoy!

Kageyama Tobio liked to wear comfortable clothes. It just so happened to be that all the clothing items he took an interest to for their comfortableness were also extremely stylish. And that fact never did anyone any favours.

People like Hinata were always at the receiving end when it came to being made a fool out of, more so whenever he was found not wearing any kind of uniform and just his own, casual wear. There was a word for how he dressed, though he never liked to hear it, it was the truth. Hinata dressed like a _child_: overalls with specifically shaped buttons, printed tops that people assumed where Natsu’s, and shoes that lit up when stomped on. Despite their childishness, he took pride in them, except for when Kageyama came into the picture. Kageyama would come in wearing pristine trainers, skinny jeans that were midnight blue and ripped in the best places possible, and hoodies. _Yes_, Kageyama had the coolest hoodies. Hinata wasn’t a coward, he would admit that he’s slightly jealous of how cool Kageyama looks. But- that’s never what the real problem is. Kageyama doesn’t just look cool, he looks _hot_. And that, that is the real problem.

Foxes were sly, they were cunning, they were smart. But Miya Atsumu has never felt dumber in his entire life.

“_Tobio-kun?!_”

There in the warm light of the sun, stood Kageyama looking as if he literally just descended from heaven like some Greek God. If jaws could really hit the floor, then consider Atsumu’s jaw on the floor. He didn’t expect to see Kageyama here, but then again, he was quite far from Hyogo prefecture and very much close to Miyagi now. But more shocking than just seeing Kageyama there, was Kageyama himself. Atsumu didn’t know what kind of clothes stores were around these parts, but _boy_ did they sell some really fancy stuff. Kageyama having been addressed, approached Atsumu, and it was then that the older boy realised what was truly amazing about the sight before him. The reason for Kageyama looking like some esteemed model was because his clothes really brought out just how _fucking hot he was, shit-_

Atsumu, for all his chattiness and people complaining about how he would never shut up, he was gobsmacked speechless.

Tsukishima, contrary to popular belief, was willing to help others out from time to time, ‘from time to time’ meaning weekends at his part time job in the local bakery. _Hey_, he could help people out, but only for a price. Today was a little busier than normal, and reluctantly, he had to lend a hand in waiting tables. It wasn’t his forte as he was normally assigned to the cash register for his speed with handling numbers. Oh well, one day shouldn’t hurt too much.

As he went to pick a table, he noticed hush whispers coming from one of the tables close to the corner. Walking by, so as not to appear like he was eavesdropping, but rather just moving along, he picked up pieces of their conversation.

“D’you think he’s from a modelling agency?”

“Where else would he get those designer outfits from?”

“I don’t know, but he’s _so_ dreamy.”

“A little scary looking though.”

“I think he looks cool.”

“Dark and mysterious.”

“_And so hot._”

Tsukishima had to resist the urge to dry heave when both girls simultaneously said that, rolling his eyes at the fact that now he had a ‘_Mr. Dark and Mysterious_’ in the shop, which he most likely had to serve at some point. And right on cue, Mr. Dark and Mysterious in the corner table called for a waiter, and finally, he put down the menu that was hiding his face. Saying that Tsukishima was shocked was an understatement.

And it seemed that Kageyama was having a similar reaction, if his stupidly gaping face was any indication.

“Tsukishima?”

So what did this mean? That Mr. Dark and Mysterious was in actual fact, _The King_? No, that couldn’t be possible. What about all that gossip those girls were saying? None of that fits The King’s description. And yet, in his own mind, Tsukishima was now eating his own words – he spoke too soon.

“You work here?”

The King was certainly dressed well, in a way that he appeared pampered, almost groomed, when the reality was he was neither of those things. Tsukishima knew, he was just another dumb kid, except this kid _was_ exactly like what those girls had described. Well, Tsukishima would never have to admit that out loud. That The King was attractive.

The new gym was open, and it looked absolutely stunning. Just the smell of the newly applied paint on its own got Oikawa eager to use it, and he hadn’t even seen what equipment they had yet. Hadn’t even seen the new court he could use to play volleyball if it wasn’t too occupied. Wasting no more time, he quickly gained membership at the reception, and headed off to the changing rooms. The entire place was so much bigger than the old gym, everything was in immaculate shape, and Oikawa could do nothing more than contain his excitement and spite Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa for not wanting to come along with him. But it’s fine, more for him then.

Now dressed in his workout clothes, he followed the signs to find the courts. Using a fresh court for the first time was like opening Christmas presents as a child, the buzz it gave him could be enough to play five whole sets in a row, no breaks. And just as that thought flitted in his mind, he stepped foot in what he assumed was an empty court and immediately his eyes landed on the lone figure there. Oikawa could recognise that round head from anywhere. Unsure of whether he should just retreat now while Tobio didn’t know of his presence, or to call out to him and have a little teasing time with his kouhai, he just stood there and watched.

It was sort of ethereal, how he moved on the court, the improvement he’d made since they last saw each other was scarily massive. There was something else too. Oikawa couldn’t quite put his finger on it, and instead just concluded that it was probably Tobio’s genius volleyball playing that was so dazzling. _That brat_. And as if summoned, Tobio finally, _finally_ (he seriously is an airhead), noticed him there. Pretending as if he’d just arrived, Oikawa sauntered over to the other setter, smirking.

“If we were ever gonna run into each other somewhere, it would only be here, I guess.”

Tobio didn’t respond, most likely not understanding a word that he’d said. But then…

“I’m glad you’re still playing.”

Oikawa gawked, spluttering embarrassingly as he could feel his own face heat up, going red without a doubt.

“Where did that come from all of a sudden?!”

Tobio shrugged, although he seemed strangely fascinated at Oikawa’s reaction.

“It’s the truth.”

And as he spoke, he turned towards the net and picked up his ball. He stared at it for a moment, thinking about God knows what, and Oikawa found himself staring at Tobio in return. That feeling came back, that tingling feeling. What was it about Tobio that Oikawa could never get? He made him do things he would normally never do. Like stare so openly at him. He’d grown. If Oikawa dared to step closer, their height difference would become obvious, now with Tobio’s several centimetres towering over Oikawa. He’s _bigger_ too, shoulders broader, chest firmer, jaw sharper. And to top it all off, despite being drenched in sweat like he was out all day during monsoon season, Tobio’s gear was astonishing. It fit him like a glove, and Oikawa was finding it hard to restrain his very unwanted thoughts.

Thoughts like: _Now Tobio is cute and hot_.

“Did you… wanna play?” Oikawa couldn’t believe he just asked that. Kageyama didn’t seem to mind though, in fact, he looked happy to accept.

Tobio was cute. And hot. And good at volleyball, _insanely_ good. He was an airhead, and dangerously blunt. He put Oikawa at the edge of seat, challenged him, pushed him to progress.

He was… Oikawa’s perfect match.

And it took Tobio’s ridiculously stylish sense of fashion for him to figure that out.

**Author's Note:**

> Fell free to point out any mistakes if you see some! Feedback is appreciated!  
Until next time my lovelies ♥ ❤ ♥


End file.
